Breathe
by BlueEyesUnderTheFedora
Summary: But what he gained was not enough to measure up to what he had lost. Woody had been with Bo for over fifty years. They had seen wars, the first moon-landing, television, computers; they had been through it all. All of it together. *Do not own anything*
1. Epilogue

**AN: I got a couple of requests to write more Toy Story fics, and I've always wanted to do one about Woody and Bo. I think they are highly under-rated and deserve more attention as a classic Disney couple. I picture Bo, Woody, and Slinky being together from the very begining. They look like toys from an older generation, so I decided to create a little more back story for them. When I thought of how they first met, I wanted it to be when Woody was a lot younger and Bo would be there to watch him grow into the leader that he was in the movies. She always seemed so proud of him. I wrote this as a chapter to another story, but then decided against it. I think it fits a lot better here. And another quick note. 1) I used the name Jim for Andy's dad because I saw it in another story and thought it was a great name for him. 2) I listen to music before I write to get me inspired. For this story I used: Breathe by Taylor Swift (fits perfectly in my opinion) Love Story by Taylor Swift (I think country songs fit so well with the couple) and The Way I Loved You by Selena Gomez (it's such a beautiful song regardless). Anyway, thanks for reading my ramblings. Next chapter will be up very soon! :)**

"Hmmm..." Woody looked at the huge record player sitting on the living room floor.

"How do you turn this thing on?"

He walked around it a few times, examining it. He took off his hat and scratched his head. After deciding that in order to get it to turn on, it had to move, Woody climbed onto the player and started to walk. It was crackled, but it was definately the begining of a song.

_A well a bless my soul  
What's wrong with me?  
Im itching like a man on a fuzzy tree  
My friends say Im actin wild as a bug  
Im in love  
Im all shook up  
Uh huh! Uh huh! Yeah, yeah yeah!_

It was typical 50's music to be sure, but Woody loved it. He was always humming some sort of tune after the family had spent the night playing their records. He started to step in rythm to the beat of the music and was soon jumping around the record like a kid. Of course he was only a few years old, but he rarely showed it like this. Woody was having the time of his life when Slinky walked out from behind the couch.

"Hey Woody!", he shouted over the music.

"Hey, Slink! Wanna join me?", he saw the hesitation in the puppy's eyes.

"It's fun!"

_Please don't ask me what's on my mind  
Im a little mixed up, but Im feelin fine  
When Im near that girl that I love best  
My heart beats so it scares me to death! _

Woody's friend smiled at him and said, "I'll join you later, but right now, I need to introduce you to someone."

"Intoduce me? To who?" Woody said confused. Him and Slinky were the only ones in the Davis household. And since it wasn't Jim's birthday or Christmas, he didn't know why there would be a new toy. The Davis family didn't have extra money to be spending on that kind of stuff.

Sensing where his friend was coming from, Slinky started to explain.

"Well, actually, she's been in storage for a long time. She used to belong to Jim's grandmother. Mom found her in the attic this morning."

_She touched my hand what a chill I got  
Her lips are like a volcano that's hot  
Im proud to say that she's my buttercup_

"Oh...So she's an antique." 

"Who're calling an antique, Cowboy?"

Just then another toy walked out from behind the couch. She was a porcelin doll with white skin, rosey cheeks, and big blue eyes. Her tiny waist was accentuated by a big bow that tied in the back, and the top of her dress had a lace up front. She was beautiful.

_Im in love  
Im all shook up  
_  
"WHOA!"

Woody was shocked and had stopped as soon as he saw her. The record had been spinning so fast, that it sent him flying across the room as soon as he halted. He slammed into the fire cage at the other end of the room. Slinky and the new doll went running after him.

"Hey Woody! You okay?"

"Oh my goodness", the doll said as she stared at him.

Woody was upside down with his legs sprawled out in front of him, he looked ridiculus, and the doll started giggling a girly giggle that made him snap to his senses. He shot to his feet and found that he couldn't speak. He had never seen a girl toy like her. Of course he had met female toys before, but they were always stuffed animals or stuffed baby dolls. She was radiant, and beautiful, and...and everything. Woody was spell-bound.

"Are you all right?", She asked.

"Uh...Uh...Yeah. Yeah, I do that all the time.", he replied, trying to sound as macho as he could.

Not being convinced, she giggled again, and sent Woody's heart into summersaults.

"I'm Bo."

"Woody."

Was she staring at him too? They both seemed to stand there for an eternity, just caught in time, looking at one another. Slinky started to feel awkward and coughed to snap them out of their trance. They both came crashing back to reality. After that, Slink quietly left the room with a grin on his face. Knowing that she had been staring at him gave Woody a shot of confidence.

"Well, Miss, would you like the grand tour of the house?"

"Actually, Sherriff," she began, "I've been in storage for quite a while. Would it be ok if we stay here? The light coming through the window feels good after being in the dark for so long."

"Oh, oh! Sure! Of course!" _Duh! Of course she doesn't want to wander around this dark house! Stupid, stupid, stupid."_  
Bo wandered over to the record player, lifted the pointer, and gently set it down on the record. To Woody's amazement, it actually began to play.

"It's much easier if you do it this way.", The porcelin doll looked at him over her shoulder and gave him a warm smile.

"How did you know to do that?", he said flabbergasted. He was liking her more and more by the second.

She shrugged. "Lucky guess."

Blue moon of Kentucky started to play, and Woody's eyes lit up as he got an idea.

"Miss Bo, would you like to dance?"

She smiled as she said, "Woody, you can call me Bo. And yes, I would. But, only if you show me how."

She walked over towards him and her heart began to flutter. Something about this cowboy doll was making her weak in the knees. He stuck out his arm and motioned for her to loop hers around it. It was one of the first of many times Bo would wrap her arm around his in the same manner. She felt like she was floating.

Woody showed her something that resembled a square dance, and pretty soon they were spinning and laughing like old friends. After the song was over they both still had their arms linked and neither one of them wanted to let go. Woody felt like he could do this forever. That he could laugh, and dance, and just stare at her forever and not ever be sad again.

"Well, aren't you quite a charmer.", She said. Bo was starting to get swept away in the nostalgia of the Old West aura that was radiating from Woody.

"I just want you to feel welcome, miss." His eyes twinkled.

"You know," she brought her other hand to rest on his arm, "My first night might not be as bad as I thought; now that I know a sheriff's in the house."

Woody turned bright red, which Bo thought made him look even more handsome.

"Thank you for making an _antique_ like me feel welcome."

Woody gritted his teeth at the "antique" comment.

"I'm sorry about that. I really didn't mean to insult you. What I meant was-"

She stood on her tip toes and gently kissed his cheek, subconsiously telling him that it was okay.

The cowboy's face turned a bright red, and he suddenly noticed that the world was spinning. Next thing Bo knew, her new friend had fainted and hit the floor with a thud. She was flattered that she was able to make him weak in the knees. Deep down, she knew that she was going to be very happy in her new home.

**I hope you liked it. I don't know why, but I love picturing Woody as a big old-fashion Elvis fan and all the other toys wondering who the heck he's talking about. lol**


	2. Here Without You

**(For some reason fan fiction squishes all my paragraphs together. So I apologize.)**

Bonnie followed her mother closely as they made their way through the neighbors yard sale. Mrs. Pickett had been living down the road for years and she would always make cookies for Bonnie when she road her bike. But sadly, she had passed away a week earlier, and now her children were having an estate sale to get rid of the numerous knicknacks she had collected over the years. Bonnie's mother was thumbing through a rack of clothes when something caught her daughter's eye. She picked it up and ran to her mom.

"Mommy! Mommy, look!", she bounced up and down excitedly.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Miss Pickett had toys! Can I have her, Mommy, please?", she clutched the doll gently, and lovingly.

"Of course, Bon-Bon. But she's not like your other toys. You have to promise to be careful with her."

Bonnie looked at the doll she had craddled in her arms, and considered what her mom told her. She looked at the figurine, and noticed that the doll looked like she was smiling at her. Bonnie grasped the doll in a hug and nodded to her mom.

Back in Bonnie's play room, Dolly and the peas were trying to pull a book out of the bookshelf.

"Come on, Dolly!"

"You almost got it!"

Woody saw her struggling and walked over to her.

"Excuse me, miss, but I believe I could be of some asisstance."

Since he was taller than her, he easily grabbed the top of the book and pulled it out.

"Thanks, Woody.", said Dolly.

"Hey Woody!", the peas said as they bounced up and down, "Why don't you read to us? Dolly always reads to us. Can you read us one?"

He laughed, he hadn't been begged by anyone to read a story since he was in Molly's room with the preschool toys.

"Okay, okay settle down."

He laid the book down in front of him and sat on the floor. The peas and Dolly sat down on the other side. Woody looked at the cover: Mother Goose Nursery Rhymes.

Deep down in his cotton chest, his heart skipped a beat.

"Uh-W-what should I read, guys?"

"Oh, read them Little Bo Peep. They love that one.", Dolly answered.

The cowboy doll swallowed hard as memories came flooding back to him. No, he wasn't going to go there. He couldn't lose it in front of his new friends. Slowly, he opened the book to the correct page and again, swallowed back emotion as he saw a drawing of Bo on a hillside. With a slightly shakey voice, he began to read.

"Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep, and doesn't know where to find them. Leave them alone and they'll come home, bringing their tails behind them."

_"Oh Sherriff! It's seems my sheep have run off! I need a handsome hero to help me find them!"_

_It had taken a total of two minutes to locate her "missing" flock.. _

_"Oh, my hero! What ever would I have done, if I couldn't find them?"_

_"My pleasure Maam. All in a days work." He tipped his hat, and knew she had hid them on purpose._

_"How could I ever repay you?"_

_Woody blushed..._

"Little Bo Peep fell fast asleep, and dreamt she heard them bleating."

_"Honey, what are you doing out of bed? Won't Andy notice you're gone?"_

_"I'll go back before he wakes up. I just wanted to be with you"..._

"But when she awoke, she found it a joke, for they were all still bleating."

_Jessie ran around the room screaming. _

_"Bo, call your sheep! Stop chasing me ya fluffy varmits!"_

_Woody couldn't breathe. He was laughing too hard..._

"Then up she took her little crook, determined for to find them,"

_"Bo, there's gotta be an easier way to get my attention."_

_"Merry Christmas, Sherriff."_

_"Hey, isn't that mistletoe?"_

_"Mmm-hm!"_

"She found them indeed, but it made her heart bleed, for they left their tails behind them."

_Guys please! You gotta believe me! You don't know what it's like over here!_

_Bo's heart broke. She was porcelain. She could brake if she tried to save him. He needed her, but she couldn't help. _

_They looked into eachothers eyes, a wave of sadness and regret washing over them._

"It happened one day, that Bo Peep did stray, into a meadow hard by, there she espied their tails side by side, all hung on a tree to dry."

_"Woody? Woody, help! Get me out!"_

_"I can't! It's taped! Bo, I'm sorry. I was selfish! I shouldv'e been with you! My life doesn't mean anything without you! Please don't leave me"..._

Meanwhile, Bo was being placed on a purple bed. Her new owner gently placed her against the pillow, quickly gave her a kiss, and told the doll that she would be right back. Bo's blue eyes fluttered to life, and she scanned the room looking for any other toys. When she didn't see any, she sighed. She already loved her new owner; she was such a sweet girl. But she wanted some companionship from other toys too. She didn't like to be alone with her thoughts. Not as much as she used to. She used to spend her days quietly reading a book, and was happy doing so. But now, when she was left alone, all she could do was think about her friends she had left behind. And him. His big, brown eyes flooded her memories, and a tear escaped her. She could hear his voice, see his smile; the way he always blushed when he was around her. She then realized that she was crying and tried to stop before her owner came back to her room.

"She heaved a sigh, and wiped her eye, and over the hillocks went rambling; and tried what she could, as a shepardess should, to track again each to its lambkin."

Woody turned the page to the next nursery rhyme, and stood up.

"Dolly can read you some more. I'm going to go see what Jessie is doing."

Dolly could see something was bothering him, but she didn't want to say anything.

"Thank you Woody!", the peas said in unison.

"Your welcome, guys."

"Ya, thanks. They always want me to read them that one. It's their favorite.", Dolly said.

Woody let a tiny smile grace his features.

"Mine too."


	3. Bo Comes Home

**AN: Thank you to SylverLion and itssheriffwoody for reviewing! I'm glad you guys like it! SylverLion: I forgot all about Johnny Cash! You're right, I could totally picture Woody being a fan! :D itssheriffwoody: Thanks! I learned that I'm better at writing bittersweet/ emotional things rather than funny stories. I envy writers who can write a LOL story! One another note, I will be starting school Monday so I'm going to get really busy really quick. I'll write when I can, but I do have a couple more chapters I've been hoarding in hopes of more reviews. I will be posting them later tonight. I hope everyone likes the new chapter! :)**

Bonnie came skipping into her playroom on a mission. Having heard her from down the hall, the toys had resumed their original poses. She grabbed Trixie and Dolly in one swoop, clutched Buttercup, and darted her head around the room looking until she found what she wanted.

"Ah-ha! There you are, silly!", she said as she scooped up Jesse in her arms.

Still skipping, she carried the female toys (exept Buttercup, who was _considered_ a girl toy) from her playroom to her bedroom where a small table was set up by the window. It had a tea pot, and five matching tea cups in front of four little chairs and one slightly larger chair at the head of the table. Bonnie placed each toy on the little chairs, and then grabbed something from her bed. Jesse inwardly gasped when she saw who Bonnie was holding.

"Everyone, this is Little Bo Peep. Mommy told me her name when I bought her. She doesn't have any sheep, but isn't she pretty?"

She sat Bo at the remaining seat, and sat down at the bigger chair. She put her hand behind Jesse's head and pretended she was talking.

"Well, tarnation!", she mimicked. "Nice to meet ya, Bo!"

"We're gonna be great friends!", her voice came from Trixie this time.

"Oh my goodness, Bonnie, " Dolly said even though it was actually Bonnie talking, "Didn't you say your mom baked cookies today?"

"Hey! You're right!", agreed Bonnie, "Good idea. I'll go get some!"

She hurried out of the room and Jesse couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Gee whiz! It's you! It's you! I can't believe it's you!"

Jesse lunged toward her best friend and gave her the biggest hug she could muster. Bo was in shock, but managed to wrap her arms around the cowgirl nonetheless.

"Oh my gosh...How? When did you...Have you been...?"

The other toys look at them; confused.

"The _how's_ a long story, we got here almost two years ago, and yes, we've been here the whole time.", she named them on her fingers and her smile grew with each point.

Bo put her hand over her heart.

"Did...Did you say ' we'?"

Jesse took Bo's hand in hers.

"Everyone's here. The Potato heads, Bullseye, Buzz, Rex, Hamm, the aliens, even Slinky!"

"Oh no, what about Woody?"

"Who?", Jesse couldn't keep a straight face, and burst out laughing. "Of course he's here, silly!"

Bo let out the breath she was holding, and playfully punched the cowgirl in the shoulder. For the first time in years, she smiled a real smile.

"Wait, you know..." Buttercup began, but was silenced by Bonnie's presence outside the room. She plopped back into her seat and placed a plate full of chocolate chip cookies on the table. The getting-to-know-Bo party went on for over an hour. After they had finished their tea and cookies, they played numerous board games and talked non-stop. Bo was anxoius to see all her old friends, and even more anxious to see her cowboy. She had the time of her life, being played with again, but her heart was screaming at her to find Woody.

Since Woody couldn't find Jesse anywhere, he decided to just forget it. He realized he didn't want to be around anyone anyway. Now he sat on the window sill, looking out at the neighborhood. In his mind, he saw Andy's car driving away, never to return. He had lost so much. His wife, the only girl he had ever loved; and his Andy. The boy who he watched grow up. Why did he have to lose so much? Deep down, he knew he was lucky to still be alive. He was lucky to find a girl like Bonnie who loved him unconditionally. He was lucky to be adopted into such a happy, loving family. But what he gained was not enough to measure up to what he had lost. Woody had been with Bo for over fifty years. They had seen wars, the first moon-landing, television, computers; they had been through it all. All of it together. And through all of the decades, and all of the different dolls each era brought; he had only had eyes for Bo.

Woody let his head fall against the glass. Memories were crashing into his mind like a stampede, and it exhausted him. Tears started to flow from his clenched eyes, and it felt as though his heart were breaking all over again.

Bonnie's mom had taken her daughter to her grandparents house for dinner, and while they were out, Jesse explained the whole story about how they came to live with Bonnie. The other toys went to the other side of the bed to give the old friends some privacy.

"Oh my, that's sounds terrible!", Bo gasped after Jesse finished.

"Nah," the cowgirl shook her head, "It was fun!"

"What about the fire though?"

Jesse grew quiet. It was hard to think about that part of the adventure. She tugged at her braid as she remembered the look on Buzz's face. It was the first time she realized that he truly loved her. Unfortunately, her fear had overcome any joy she would have felt knowing that she was truly and hoplessly loved by Buzz Lightyear. And she remembered Woody. How that brave facade he had worn for so many years finally faded. Jesse saw all the regrets in his eyes, and wished she could tell him how much he meant to her. She wanted to be brave for him. Her heart skipped a beat in remembrance. For once, she was at a loss for words. At last, she spoke the only thing she could think of.

"Woody was thinking of you."

Bo looked down. A small smile crept onto her face.

"What is it?"

She brought her hands together in front of her. It was what she did when she was contemplating something.

"I'm just...proud of my brave cowboy," she wiped a tear with the back of her hand.

Jesse put an arm around her long lost friend.

"We all were."


	4. Howdy

**AN: YAY! More reviews! XD I know these chapters are short and ya'll are like "reunite them all ready!", but I want the reader to feel what Bo is feeling. She can't go to Woody, because Bonnie will notice she's not in the same place. And I just want to draw it out so when they do get back together it's this big sense of relief. That, and it gives me more time to write memories. I love writing backstory for these two. :)**

"Can you hear what they're saying?"

"Not when you're talking!"

"Sssshhhh!"

Jesse and Bo tilted their heads and looked around to the other side of the bed.

"You can come back now guys" Jesse laughed.

The three toys walked out from behind the bed all looking incredibly guilty.

"We weren't trying to eavesdrop. Honest.", Dolly said.

Jesse smiled. "Really, it's okay guys. I wantcha to meet someone!"

She pushed Bo forward a little like she was presenting a prize.

"This here's the bravest, rootin-tootin'est, true blue friend I ever had.", she then pointed to the others, "Bo, I'd like you to introduce you to Trixie, Buttercup, and Dolly."

The toys all said hi, except for Buttercup who sarcastically said, "Howdy".

"Do you know all of Andy's toys?", Trixie happily asked.

"Yes maam.", Bo said proudly. "Andy's sister was my owner. But he would play with me too occasionally."

Bonnie's toys stood there amazed. A boy playing with girl toys? It was unheard of! How wonderful it must've been to have been loved like that!

Dolly walked up to Bo and led her back to the tea table.

"Let me guess, You're Woody's girlfriend, right?"

Bo grinned from ear to ear. "Wife, actually. But how did you...?"

"Lucky guess.", she replied; remembering the look on Woody's face as he read the nursery rhyme earlier.

They all sat down, and Jesse (who was next to her) suddenly wrapped her arms around Bo again and let out a high-pitched squeal. She then proceeded to give her old friend a noogie.

"Your hairs just as shiny as the day you left!"

Bo laughed as she let go of her head. "You know? I actually missed that?"

Jesse's face lit up. "Does that mean I can give you a noogie everyday?"

She shot the over- enthusiastic rag doll a look.

"Hee hee..." Jessie took it as a challenge.

Bo just shook her head and addressed the other toys.

"It's nice to meet all of you...But...Do any of you know where I can find Woody?"

"He's over in the playroom. But usually Bonnie brings him in before she goes to sleep.", Buttercup said reassuringly.

Bo wanted to go to him. But she knew it was too risky. She didn't know when Bonnie was going to get back; and she'd have to be in the same spot she had left her. Bo sighed.

"I've waited four years. I guess a couple of hours more won't kill me.", she said sadly.

"Oh buck up!", Jesse lightly shoved her, "Let's talk about somethin happy!"

"Oooo, like what?", Trixie looked at her anxiously.

"Ummm...", Jesse thought a moment before a thought popped into her head.

"HEY!", she said suddenly. It made Bo jump. "You never told us the story of how you and the cowboy got hitched!"

She sounded insulted and Bo actually found herself apologizing for it.

"I'm sorry. You never asked."

Jesse made an overdramatic pout. "Well, I am nooooow."

Bo looked around at the others. Each were waiting for her to tell them the story. For a moment, the shepherdess felt like Juliet; like she was a part of a great love story that captivated everyone.

She let a bittersweet sigh escape her.

"All right. If you all really want to know.," she began.

**Next chapter is Woody and Bo's wedding, or lack thereof. lol And, you guys will find out what really happened to Bo! Was she sold at a yard sale like everyone seems to think? :D**


	5. Ride Like The Wind

Woody and I got married not even a year after we met. A lady never reveals her age, so I won't tell you the exact date. But it was the sixties. A decade of flowers, freedom, and love. Truth be told, I had been waiting for Woody to propose to me almost a month after I met him. We were _that_ in love. My heart sang everyday because of him. It was a simpler time. A lot different than today. We spent the long afternoons dancing to old records, listening to wild west shows on the radio, and just enjoying being with eachother. He was so dashing...He likes to think that our marriage was a spontaneous act of young love. In a way, it was. Although, in my mind, I was expecting it.

On this particular morning, I noticed he was very hyper. He was smiling bigger than he normally did; and he couldn't stop tripping over his words. We eventually went outside. It was a beautiful day. The first day of Spring; my favorite time of year. I remember that he scooped up a bunch of flowers as soon as we got out the door and gave them to me. I held on to them and buried my nose in them. I had missed the smell of fresh flowers. When I loooked up, he was staring at me; and not in the usual way. Woody looked like he was mezmerized.

I giggled and asked, "What?"

He stuttered, and I kissed his nose and he relaxed. Well, he blushed first and _then_ relaxed.

"Why do you always blush when I kiss you?"

"Because you're beautiful."

He didn't miss a beat and it made my heart jump. Woody walked closer to me, and looked into my eyes.

"Bo," My heart was pounding so hard I was afraid I wouldn't be able to hear him, " I love you."

It was the first time he told me he loved me. I remember it just like it was yesterday. I placed my flowers gently on the ground next to me and kissed him harder than I ever had. He was so surprised that he barely had time to realize what was happening.

With my arms around his neck, I practically shouted, "I love you too!"

Woody's eyes lit up and were as big as saucers.

"YEEEEE-HAAAAAAH!"

He shouted and picked me up in his arms. He must've spun me around a half dozen times. My cheeks hurt from smiling.

He didn't let my feet touch the ground after picking me up. Woody held me tight against him and to my surprise; didn't blush this time.

"Bo?"

"Yes?"

He searched my eyes and I knew. I just knew.

"Uh-"

I could tell he was losing his nerve as he started to look around. Something behind me caught his eye.

"You're favorite flower is cherry blossom, isn't it?"

Of course, it wasn't the question I was expecting and I was a little caught off guard; but I told him yes. With a look of determination, he told me to wait where I was, and that he would be right back. He took off towards the house and dissapeared through an open window.

It was then that I looked behind me and saw that there was a huge cherry tree. This was my first time outside and I marveled at how beautiful it was. The tiny pink flowers swayed gently in the breeze and looked like a giant pink cloud. It was in the neighbors yard; and some part in me wondered how Woody was going to manage to get one. I wasn't nieve. I knew that's what he wanted to do.

"Ta-da!"

I turned around and saw Woody standing on the ledge of the open window with Jim's kite over his head.

"What are you doing? Get down from there!"

"Bo, I'm made of stuffing. How hurt could I possibly get?"

I gave him a look. He had a point.

"Famous last words.", I said mostly to myself.

He tightened his grip on the kite and readied himself.

"I love you, Bo! And I'm going to get you your favorite flower because you're my girl and you deserve the world!"

I smiled. Even back then, Woody was brave. Perhaps, a little less wise; but brave nontheless.

"Ride like the wind!"

I giggled.

"Where did that come from?"

He pondered this for a moment and shrugged.

"I don't really know. It just kinda came to me."

He leaned forward and got ready to jump into a gust of wind. But nothing happened. The expression he wore was priceless and it made my giggles turn into a full blown laugh.

"Hey! I'm going for a big hero moment here, little missy."

I felt my heart beat faster. I had never had anyone tell me that they wanted to be my hero. It was nice to think about.

"Honey, I love you too! I just don't think the wind's going to-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Before I could finish my sentence, a huge gust of wind picked up the kite and shot Woody into the air. I just knew that I would never see him again. He would be carried off and some child in France would be playing with my cowboy the next day.

"Woody!"

I shouted because that was all I could do. I felt helpless. He was trying to kill himself just because he wanted to get me a stupid flower.

I watched the kite dive downwards a little and I couldn't breathe. It was too far from the cherry tree, but Woody didn't give up. With all his strength, he swung his body backwards and then forwards as hard as he could until the kite caught a wind current and went up again. He pointed the kite towards the tree. And crashed it. All I saw was the end of the kite sticking out of the pink flowers. I ran over to where the tree hung over Jim's lawn and looked up. I couldn't see anything. The kite was red and faded from too many hours in the sunlight, so it was difficult to tell where exactly the kite was.

I jumped back as something hit the ground in front of me. It was his hat. I picked it up and held it close to me.

"Woody? Are you okay?"

When I didn't get an answer, I started to panic. What was I going to do? How was I going to get him down? Would he have to spend the night out here? What if Jim didn't notice he was missing?

That's when something else fell from the tree and I looked up slightly to see Woody dangling by his pull string.

"Heh. Uh, hi."

He smiled a little and I scowled a lot.

"Don't you ever do something that idiotic again!"

I swatted him with his hat.

"I didn't think I was ever going to see you again!"

He looked at me with the those big brown eyes, and my anger melted.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that if you want to get rid of me."

I touched the side of his face and made it look as though I was going to kiss him. He closed his eyes and I yanked his body down. His pull string slid off the branch it was teetering on and he landed on the ground with a thud.

"Now we're even."

He rolled over and his string slid back into place.

"_There's a snake in my boot!"_

He turned red and looked up at me from his position on the ground. We both cracked up from the sheer ridiculousness of the whole thing.

I sat down next to him and we both slowly stopped laughing.

"Bo, can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

He reached into his gun holster and pulled out a blossom.

"I can't give you the world. I wish I could. I wish that I could give you everything you ever wanted. But I can't. But even if I could somehow give you diamonds, I could never find one deserving of you. You would outshine every diamond I gave you."

I couldn't breathe.

He looked me in the eyes.

"That's why I wanted to get you this flower. Because it was something I _could_ get you. I didn't want to ask you empty-handed."

He took my hand and placed it around the stem of the cherry blossom along with his.

"Bo….Marry me?"

I smiled and kissed him. We parted and he asked,

"Does that mean yes?"

I grabbed his hat that was lying behind me and placed it on his head.

"Yes, handsome. That means yes."

We didn't have a big elaborate ceremony. We didn't need it. All we needed was eachother.

We got married under the shade of that cherry tree; with the breeze blowing through the branches and blossoms raining down on us. We each said our own vows made up of hopes and dreams, and promises for the future. He promised me that he would always be there for me. That no matter what life threw at us, that we would never be separated.

Back in Bonnie's room, Bo sighed. It wasn't a sad sigh this time. It was a sigh of memories and emotions. A sigh of relief.

"Back then, they were just words. Beautiful, sweet, amazing words. And now, they mean so much more."

Bo looked around at the other toys sitting with her. All of them were hanging on her every word. She raised her head high and sat up proudly.

"He kept his promise."

**Sorry I kept you guys waiting so long! Just stick with me and I promise I'll give you good chapters! :) I loved the kite scene in Toy Story 3. It was so cuuuuute! I figured Woody had tried a stunt like that before and he was all cocky about it. Of course, we all know what happened in the movie. I like making nods to the movies. I know a lot of other people have wrote wedding stories for Woody and Bo and made it a big thing. I like those stories. But I didn't want to write something that I couldn't see. I can see Jessie and Buzz doing a big wedding with all the toys and stuff. But Woody and Bo seem more intimate. Bo is very low matinance and I don't think she'd go all out. As long as she has Woody, she's happy. :)**


	6. Bestest Sister Ever

"Darn right, he did!" Jessie exclaimed.

Bo smiled like an angel, and it was in that moment that Jessie knew what had to be done.

"You know, what?", the cowgirl began. "Who cares if you're not in the same place when Bonnie gets back?"

She began to wave her arms over her head for dramatic effect.

"She's five! Who's gonna believe her when she says her toys ain't in the same place she left 'em?"

Bo's baby blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Are you sure?"

"Well yeah! Sometimes a girl just needs her cowboy."

Jessie slammed her hands down on the tea table and stood up.

"I'm gonna go drag his skinny butt over here!", and with that, she dashed out of the room, followed by joyous shouts of "Yay!" And "Go get him Jessie!"

It had grown dark outside. Woody could've sworn he saw the makings of storm clouds when he looked outside the window.

"Perfect", he thought, sarcastically.

He remembered all the times Bo would take his hand and lead him to Molly's window-sill to look at the lightning that tore through the sky. He had never paid any attention to storms. At least not the loud, wet, storms that rushed through their cul-de-sac. Woody's idea of a beautiful storm was the kind that appeared in the desert. The heat lightning silently ripping the purple sky apart. But when Bo showed him the storm; all the while gaping at its power, he could see what she meant.

_"It's like the universe is putting on a show. Just for us."_

Woody heard soft thunder rolling in the distance. It felt as though his love was right next to him. The memories; the feelings from his past were so intense.

_"Isn't that sound beautiful? I don't know why, it's just so comforting."_

_"Comforting?"_

_"Yeah. Something about the way you feel it deep down in your soul, just makes you feel so...safe."_

The truth was, he did feel safe. Woody knew how much Bo loved the thunder. Maybe, somewhere, she was listening to the thunder and feeling safe too. To his surprise, Woody actually started to smile. She was right. The thunder was comforting.

Jessie leapt into the playroom, her cheeks sore already from smiling so hard. She scanned the room and saw Woody by the window.

"Woooooooody!"

He looked down at her, a little skeptical. The cowgirl was acting a little more hyper than usual.

"Yes?"

"Get down here! Like, NOW!", she said perhaps a little too frantically.

Before she knew it, Woody was off the window-sill and standing in front of her.

"What? What's wrong?"

Jessie looked at his concerned face. She hadn't seen him smile in so long. Not a single genuine warm smile, but transparent, cracked smiles that only she, Buzz, and Slinky seemed to see. Finally, after all this time, she was going to get the old Woody back.

She lunged toward him and attacked him in a huge hug, nearly suffocating him.

"Ooooo I love you, you sappy little cowboy!"

"I...love you...too...Jessie." He said through shallow breaths.

Jessie loosened her grip as to not suffocate him. With her arms still around his cotton body, she looked up at him.

"I got a surprise for youuuu! And it's so good that you're gonna think I'm the bestest sister you ever EVER HAD!"

Woody looked down into her excited doe eyes. No matter how bad things got, at least he still had Jessie. He smiled a little, and said,

"Jess, you're the _only_ sister I've ever ever had."

"Ah, details, details. Weeeeeeeee!"

She swung her body around so that she ended up on Woody's back, and then covered his eyes with her hands.

"Giddy up!"

"What?", Woody was slightly confused.

"You heard me! High ho, Silver! Away!"

"Jess, I can't see.", he said, exasperated.

"Well, duh! That's what makes it a surprise! Besides, if you haven't learned the lay-out of the house by now, it's your own dang fault."

Woody sighed; defeated.

"All right. Where are we going?"

"To Bonnie's playroom! And beyond!"

Woody shook his head. Jessie had been spending _way_ too much time with Buzz. He started walking forward, although he was a bit wobbly.

"Don't worry! I'll be you're eye-in-the-sky! I will see what you don't see! I will protect you from the un-known. It's a big job, but-wall."

Too late. Right as the word came out of her mouth, Woody smacked his forehead into the doorframe. Hard.

"There was a wall there."

"Gee thanks, eye-in-the-sky."

**Thanks guys, for hanging in there. I'm seriously almost done with this story. I promise. I just went through a bad break-up and I didn't feel like writing any sappy lovey-dovey stuff. Actually, I didn't feel like writing anything at all. But thank you for hanging in there. I appreciate all my reviewers! :]**


	7. Surprise

**AN: Another short chapter, but a good one! Bo and Woody finally get to be together again! This doesn't have much dialogue in it, which is why it's so short. I wanted their reunion to be powerful. I tried my best; let me know if you liked it. Also, more than likely, there will be one more chapter after this. Just to tie it up a bit. :]**

Woody and Jessie stumbled into the playroom, and Bo took in a sharp breath. This was real. This was all real. Woody was here; in front of her! She would get to hold him, and talk to him, and kiss him, and laugh with him again! She felt her body turn to ice. It was a new feeling she had never experienced before this moment. She could almost picture the color draining from her face. Was she going to faint? Maybe she was going to faint...

Suddenly, Bo grabbed the nearest thing to her. Buzz's arm.

He looked at her startled.

"I'm fine.", she mouthed.

"This better not be like your last surprise," Woody began, "Last time, You got me stuck inside the-"

"SURPRISE!", Jessie lept off his back and unveiled his wide eyes.

He couldn't believe it. This was obviously a dream. His angel couldn't be standing just a few feet in front of him; looking into his soul with those beautiful eyes that looked like a perfect sky on a perfect day. But he was seeing her! Somehow he was seeing her! He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, it was deafening. It was then that he noticed his body going cold, his hands and arms shivering slightly. Maybe this was what it felt like to faint...

Dolly, Trixie, Buttercup, and Jessie's eyes darted from Woody back to Bo. No one dared say anything for fear of shattering the fragile moment that hung heavy in the air.

Bo started to move forward, but Buzz caught her arm.

"You sure you're okay?"

She nodded even though, in all honesty, she wasn't sure if she would make it.

She started to close the distance between them until she was a few inches from him. Woody tried to move; tried to speak but for some reason he couldn't. He was literally frozen and couldn't figure out why.

Bo looked into his eyes. _Those eyes_...

Her eyelids and shoulders began to droop and Woody knew she was about to faint. All of a sudden he could move again. He caught her and pulled her body tight against him. Like magic, Bo was brought back to life as a warmth raced through-out her porcelain body. Her eyes grew wide, and her arms wrapped around Woody. It was as if they couldn't hold eachother tight enough. Woody buried his head into Bo's shoulder. Neither could speak. They didn't need to. Speaking would mean having to concentrate on something other than holding eachother, and they couldn't bring themselves to do that.

Jessie had made her way over to Buzz in the meantime, as a clap of thunder could be heard from outside. Buzz watched her intently and saw an unfamiliar look in her eyes. He started to become nervous, just like he always had whenever he was around her. They had grown closer over the years, but neither one had ever the guts to say "I love you" for fear of rejection and messing up the great thing they had going for them; whatever it was. The cowgirl wrapped her arms around his arm and laid her head on his shoulder; squeezing the plastic tight. Buzz could almost feel his batteries melt. It was subtle, but he couldve sworn he heard her say "_love you_". The space ranger nuzzled his face into her soft, yarn hair and in his mind said, "_I love you too"_.


End file.
